Parágrafos I
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Conjunto de 10 parágrafos feitos para o projeto de mesmo nome do fórum Papéis Avulsos. Vários casais.


Conjunto de 10 Parágrafos feitos para o projeto de mesmo nome do Fórum Papéis Avulsos.

Vários Casais e os parágrafos não tem relação um com o outro.

.

* * *

**DESEJO** (Tony/Loki)

O Desejo de parar com aquela encenação muito bem feita e agarrar Loki era evidente, mas ele não podia se trair - se botasse tudo a perder agora, os outros Vingadores não o perdoariam e Thor, com certeza, o mataria sem piedade.

Tony ofereceu-lhe um drink, sabendo que o outro o recusaria - fez isso mais para testar Loki, pra ver se o Deus conseguiria cumprir com o plano. E ele conseguiu. Fez sua parte muito bem feita e, de brinde, ganhou uma surra do Hulk.

Tony até chegou a sentir pena de seu amante mas, poxa, eles tinham de fazer com que todos acreditassem que eles eram apenas inimigos - mesmo que os lençóis da cama de Tony testemunhassem o contrário.

* * *

**MEDO** (Tony/Bruce)

Ele tinha de fazer isso. E rápido. A ansiedade o empurrava pra frente, enquanto o medo - sempre o medo - lhe jogava violentamente para trás. Nunca pensara que fosse tão fraco, tão refém de si mesmo. Respirou fundo uma, duas, três vezes, implorou ao "outro cara" para que ele tirasse um cochilo aquela noite e entrou no laboratório do Tony. Bruce amava o amigo há muito tempo e agora era hora do gênio bilionário saber da verdade

* * *

**BEIJO** (Clint/Natasha)

Beijou-o com ternura, pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, não podia deixá-lo saber - embora ele tivesse certeza - de que sua "dívida" com ele havia se transformado em Amor há muito tempo. Mas, depois de Clint quase ter explodido em cem pedaços nessa missão quase fracassada, Natasha pensou que, talvez somente hoje, ela pudesse ser legal se mostrando um pouquinho mais "apaixonada" durante o beijo. E Clint que aproveitasse, porque ela nunca mais iria ter outro ataque de romantismo como aquele. Não até a próxima missão quase fracassada dos dois.

* * *

**LENÇOL DE SEDA** (Steve/Tony)

Olhou para o que restara do inocente lençol de seda. Não tinha jeito; sempre que ele e Tony resolviam por um ponto final em suas discussões, era o lençol que acaba sentindo toda a fúria dos dois Vingadores. Não somente a fúria; ele também sentia a paixão entre os dois, o desejo evidente, a necessidade que um tinha de possuir o outro em todos os sentidos. Steve sorriu. Se aquele lençol falasse...

* * *

**CARTA** (Clint/Natasha)

Natasha nunca fora uma moça dada a romantismo. Desde pequena, nunca ganhara um afago, um carinho, nada que lhe fizesse se lembrar que ela era uma mulher, e não uma futura máquina de matar. Por isso, estava tão assustada. Como reagir àquele gesto tão... simples? Uma carta, pequena, de Clint lhe desejando boa sorte na sua missão no Alasca. Fechou os olhos e suspirou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso em seguida. Ela, com certeza, teria de recompensar Clint pelo carinho quando ela voltasse.

* * *

**RUA** (Tony/Steve)

Tony o olhava, pela janela do quarto, caminhar a passos rápidos pela rua escura. Mais uma vez, se desentenderam. Mais uma vez, tiveram uma discussão forte, com direitos a palavras pesadas e acusações pesadas. Mais uma vez, Steve saíra tentar se acalmar enquanto Tony ficava ali, olhando pela janela, apenas esperando o momento de seu Capitão voltar e eles, finalmente, fazerem as pazes da forma mais prazerosa possível.

**SUOR** (Tony/Steve)

O suor já escorria sem vergonha alguma pelo rosto de Tony Stark. Estava fazendo aquilo há algumas horas e, tinha certeza, seu corpo não iria aguentar por muito tempo. Sem falar no cansaço mental que estava sentindo, mas que nunca iria admitir. Steve, quem diria, se mostrara um "adversário" à sua altura. Mas Tony já estava cansado de "brincar" com seu oponente. "Xeque Mate", Tony gritou com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. É... Steve iria pensar duas vezes antes de aceitar jogar xadrez novamente com Tony Stark.

* * *

**QUARTO** (Clint/Natasha)

Natasha saíra do quarto sem fazer o menor barulho; não queria que Clint acordasse nem que fosse atrás dela para lhe implorar para ficar - como ele fazia todas as vezes que Natasha se permitia cair em tentação e gastar preciosas duas horas no quarto, e na cama, do Gavião Arqueiro. Mas essa vez fora a última. Ela jurara para si mesma que nunca mais se entregaria àquele homem. Se bem que... nunca mais é muito tempo...

* * *

**MÚSICA** (Clint/Natasha)

Clint ouvia a estranha música ecoar pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos. Ele queria falar com Natasha, tentar lhe convencer de que ela não era a culpada por toda a desgraça do mundo e que, agora, ela tinha amigos de verdade que se importavam muito com o bem estar dela. Principalmente ele. Mas a música alta indicava que não era a hora dele se aproximar. Sentou-se junto à porta; quem sabe mais tarde...

* * *

**LEMBRANÇAS** (Clint/Natasha)

Budapeste ainda lhe trazia muitas lembranças. Resolveu se esquecer das lembranças ruins e pensar somente nas boas - que não foram tantas. Mas, a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido nessa fatídica missão estava ali, bem na sua frente, enrolada apenas em uma toalha, pronta para lhe dar mais uma noite de puro prazer. Realmente, Clint pensaria somente nas lembranças boas por um bom tempo.


End file.
